


How Arthur Pendragon Got Taught a Horrible Lesson in Not Fucking With the Fair Folk (or maybe it wasn’t so horrible after all)

by orphan_account



Series: Pornalot 2018 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (kinda... it's more like fuck or be a tentacle monster forever tbh), Body Horror, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Monsterfucking, Somnophilia, Tentacles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur incites the ire of a local sidhe, who as a punishment curses him to take on the form of a terrifying abyss creature, doomed to live out an eternity alone. That is, unless he can find someone who will love him even in this form...





	How Arthur Pendragon Got Taught a Horrible Lesson in Not Fucking With the Fair Folk (or maybe it wasn’t so horrible after all)

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i'll learn how not to make ridiculously long titles... but alas, today shall not be that day
> 
> made for pornalot 2018, challenge three kink link (my keywords were tentacles, canon era and pixie)

_“With this curse I damn you—you’ll be in constant need, but never find release, unless you find someone who loves you in this form. Behold the end of the Pendragon line!”_

Arthur groans, the voice of the angry pixie still ringing in his head. How was he supposed to know the dastardly creature would take offense to his pointing a sword at it? And what was it with that nonsense about ‘trespassing’? He snorts. This is Camelot, his kingdom. He can go where he wants.

Which does not help him any in his current predication, he thinks, staring down at Merlin’s peacefully slumbering form.

He’s curled up beside the campfire, exactly as Arthur left him earlier, legs twisted in the blanket and his shirt collar loosely hanging over his shoulder, exposing his neck and sharp-cut shoulder blade. Tempting…

Arthur shakes his head. No. He cannot succumb to the curse. He’s a monster now, an abomination. He cannot face Merlin like this.

“Arthur,” Merlin sighs softly in his sleep.

Desire curls hot in Arthur’s stomach. No, no…

Almost on its own accord, one of his… appendages extends towards Merlin’s still form, crawling under the thin blanket to expose him. Merlin shivers and moves his legs together, trying to curl into a fetal position.

Arthur’s appendage wraps around his leg, stops him.

He has to muffle a gasp at the raw, sensitive ridges of his new skin making contact with Merlin’s. Arousal spikes in his stomach, makes his length grow heavy between his legs. Arthur doesn’t dare look down, doesn’t dare look at what he’s become.

More. He needs more. Several appendages stretch out, curl all around him in sharp, black twists. It’s a strange feeling, having so many limbs all of a sudden. He wraps around Merlin’s thin wrists, pinning them above his head and looping around lithe fingers. With another dark curl, he opens up Merlin’s thighs, tickles the inside.

He has to stop for a moment and exhales shakily. His nubs on Merlin’s skin, it feels so good. So right. No, wait, this is not right at all. He’s—

Merlin moves his head, brows furrowing, as the tip of another appendage moves over his sweet mouth. Hot breath ghosts over the leathery hide, and Arthur bites his lip to not cry out. He moves further, touching against the full lips, half open with drool.

Merlin’s eyes snap open, and a surprised yelp leaves his lips that Arthur quickly muffles. Merlin grunts when the dark length is shoved inside his mouth, tries to wiggle and twist his bound wrists in Arthur’s hold. But Arthur does not budge, spreads Merlin’s legs wider instead. He twists around the soft cheeks of his pert arse all the way downward around bony ankles, and at the same time strokes Merlin’s clothed groin.

Merlin moans, lips stretching wetly around the appendage inside his mouth. Arthur can see a tent forming in his pants. Careful not to relinquish his hold, he pulls down the fabric to expose Merlin’s half-hard cock.

He barely has to touch it to have Merlin bucking in his hold already, eyes scrunched shut and thighs trembling as he mumbles something against his gag. An appendage rides up his shirt, creeping towards a perky nipple, and twists in punishment.

With agonizing leisure, he teases the slit of Merlin’s length, wiping up some droplets of pre-cum. He moves down to the base, wrapping around hot flesh, and cups at Merlin’s balls, while his appendages throb heavy in excitement. A low wave of want spreads from his stomach all the way into his groin. He lets out a groan, an unearthly sound throughout the night air, foreign to even himself.

“Unngh!” Merlin is genuinely squirming now, trying to raise his hips in accord with Arthur’s lazy strokes. Arthur pushes up Merlin’s legs, folding them together to expose the small furl of his hole. He prods at it at first, chances some teasing touches along the rim that have Merlin twitching. Then, he crawls inside slowly, his appendage pulsating against tight heat. Arthur shudders, feeling pressure building up beneath his thick ridges of skin.

He pushes deeper, so far that his bulge stretches Merlin’s belly from inside. When he hits a specific spot, Merlin gurgles a keening, desperate noise. Curious, Arthur removes the length from his mouth, a trail of spit following.

“A-arthur, please! I need—”

Arthur doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence, his field of vision whiting out for a moment. _Merlin knows_ , he thinks as he feels his nubs bursting, and comes in repeated, violent spurts all over Merlin, appendages leaking inside him and around him.

Merlin cries out, jerking his hips in his bindings, and then suddenly he’s free of them and they both fall down onto the forest floor.

Merlin is truly a sight to behold, violet goo trickling down the side of his mouth, his chest and and belly, and leaking out of his loose, stretched hole down pale thighs. He breathes heavily, wiping some of the fluid from his face. “Well. That was quite something.”

“How did you know me?” Arthur croaks. He draws back in surprise at sounding like himself again.

Merlin blinks. “What do you mean?”

_“Unless you find someone who knows and loves you by heart...”_ The voice of the sidhe echoes in his head. Something warm curls in Arthur’s belly, and this time it’s not the afterthought of lust still burning inside him. He feels his face heat up, and looks away.

Suddenly, he has his lap full of lanky servant, bony limbs poking into his side and stickiness rubbing against his stomach. “Just do me a favor try not to enrage any more powerful magical creatures, will you?” Merlin murmurs before he breathes a kiss against his lips.

Arthur nods, but thinks at the back of his head that if it results in him having Merlin in his arms like this, it cannot be all that bad.


End file.
